Just an innocent contest right?
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: When Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi come back for a visit, you'd think it's just to catch up with old friends. Of course it's not that simple! dude, total amuto..dont even think about anyone else...
1. only the beginning

Emer-chan: hi minna!!! Glad to be here writing another story!! Well….actually…its not MY story its…

Aurora: OUR story! Cuz you're posting it, you 're in the author's notes, and you're my beta and… yeah that's it. LOL.

**Emer-chan:………also its MY account!!!**

**Ikuto: I thought it was mine..i AM the black cat..and im mysterious**

Emer-chan: SHUT UP

**Amu:……..**

**Aurora: Aw that's mean… *cuddles Ikuto* C'mere..**

**Amu: *turns green* **

**Ikuto: uhh..*pushes Aurora off***

**Emer-chan:……..*makes hand signal as a turtle* AWKWARD TURTLE!!**

**Aurora: *tears streaming from eyes anime-style***

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: …**

**Emer-chan: …**

**Aura: …**

**Emer-chan: when you'd get In here?!!**

**Ikuto: great, more people..**

**Amu: aren't we suppose to be telling the story here?**

**Emer-chan: YES!! *relieved***

**----------------yes---this----is----a---story-----break----------------deal—with—it------------**

"Finally! Summer vacation!!" Amu grinned at the red-headed cheerleading chara, amused.

"I still have to meet with the guardians though. Remember?"

Ran pouted. "yeah, and spend your time staring at Tadase-kun. Boooring."

Amu's face flushed a VERY noticeable red and suddenly screamed.

"I do NOT!!! Get back here you little imp!!" Ran flew away giggling as Amu dashed after her, running all the way to the Royal Garden.

-----cat—samurai----athlete—king----

"and that's about it, except for one last announcement." Tadase smiled, looking cute, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aw, kiddy king, can't I even introduce myself? I'm hurt." Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi strolled into the garden, grinning like idiots.

"Long time, no see, Amu."

"Hello, Joker." Amu's eyes widened.

"No. No way." She looked around. The other Guardians were smiling smugly, looking back. Her mouth opened, closed, then opened again. "You planned this?!"

Kukai spoke up. "Yeah, this and something else." Yaya jumped up and down.

"Yeah, and since they all like y—MMPH!!!" Rima was covering her mouth.

"Try not to give it away."

"Huh? Give what away?" Amu could have sworn she heard Yoru mutter _"Dense as always…"_ Miki agreed. "Every time you think they got a little bit smarter…"

"We're holding a competition." Tadase said sweetly. "Everyone competes except the Judge, who will be you." Amu was charmed into agreeing.

"H-hai…" The charas of everyone watched the two.

"Don't you think that's a crime of the conscience?" Miki asked Yoru. The kitty nodded.

"Yeah…" Kiseki shook his head, looking embarrassed.

"Tadase, Tadase…" Everyone sighed.

---------amuto---is---the---BEST---EVER---------don't---even----argue---------

"Alright! Let the contest BEGIN!!"

"First up, the artistic competition! You must draw you're favorite thing….no chara changing is allowed………BEGIN!!"

Ikuto and Yoru smirked simultaneously towards one another as they quickly disappeared, already planning on what they were going to draw.

Kairi and Musashi slowly but quickly picked up their sketch book and walked to the library.

Kukai and Daichi grinned and ran towards the soccer field, their idea already in mind.

Tadase sat down in the garden with a determined expression, Kiseki nodding over his shoulder approvingly.

Yaya sprinted off towards the nearest Ice cream shop, with Pepe grasping onto her pigtails for dear life behind her. Yaya eyed all the treats with drool coming out of her mouth, planning on what she was going to buy.

Rima stared boredly towards everyone as they dispersed, before opening her favorite gag comic and started to slowly draw while laughing and reading at the same time. Kusu-Kusu practiced acrobatics on some flowers while she waited.

----this—is—a---time---skipper-----no duh----don't be---as—dense---as---amu—HEY!!

Rima's drawing of Bala Balance was scribbly and messy because she'd been laughing so hard.

Score: 3

Yaya's drawing wasn't there because she'd been distracted by the ice cream.

Score: 0

Kairi's drawing of a samurai blade had a huge slash across it from when a stack of ninja books toppled down on top of him.

Score: 3.5

Kukai's drawing of a pile of sports equipment was interrupted when it collapsed, forcing him to chara change in order to get out of it.

Score: 0. Disqualified: Kukai

Tadase drew Amulet Heart, complete with Heart Rod ready for a Spiral Heart attack. Amu blushed.

Score: 8

Ikuto drew Amu lying on her bed, relaxed, hands behind her head. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia floated besides her, happy – though the colors for Miki were particularly vibrant.

Score: 9

Winner: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up: the race!!"

"No chara-changing allowed! First in gets 5 points, second in gets 4, third in gets 3, everyone else gets ZERO!"

"BEGIN!!"

Everyone but Ikuto sped off – Ikuto looked like he was taking a nap. When Tadase neared the finish line, however, he smirked and made a gesture to his chara.

"My own heart…unlock!" He finished the transform, then ran catlike and beat everyone to the finish line. Tadase was second, and Kairi was third. Kukai had been disqualified already, and was helping Amu with the judging.

Ikuto undid the chara-nari, laughing. "Transform, not change…" Yoru looked extremely amused.

"We beat you again! Nya~!"

Tadase pouted. "Cheater." Kairi agreed.

"According to my data, cats are often like that." Amu watched all of them from nearby.

"Twisted as always…"

--this--is--an--extreme--time--skip---to--after--the--contests--cuz we can't think of any more

"…And finally, it's time to announce the winners!"

"Third place is…Kairi and Musashi with _10_ points!"

Second place, Tadase and Kiseki with _13 _points!"

"And the winner is… .."

----------------bwahaha-------------we---just---3----cliffies-----now----don't----we-------

Emer-chan: WHYY?!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!

**Ikuto: I want to know who wins..**

**Amu: please don't let it be Ikuto…PLEASE don't let it be Ikuto!**

**Aurora: PLEASE LET IT BE IKUTO PLEASE LET IT BE IKUTO PLEASE LET IT BE IKUTO PLEASE LET IT BE IKUTO…there you're outnumbered LOLz**

**Amu… **

**Ikuto:…**

**Emer-chan:…what is wrong with you?**

**Aura: good question….and, you know who wins..don't scream..**

**Emer-chan: SHUT UP! **

**Aurora: DON'T TELL THEM!!! DON'T TELL THEM!!!! Wait why am I talking in all caps?**

**Ikuto:…cause you don't want them to tell them?**

**Amu: shrugs I guess so…but another question**

**Emer-chan: What's the prize?!**

**Aurora: whispers something into Emer-chan's ears**

**Emer-chan: gasps loudly**

**Aurora: He'll be happy! Hehe!**

**Ikuto & Amu: *narrows eyes* WHO will be happy?**

**Emer-chan: YOUR MOM!**

**Ikuto:….**

**Amu:…**

**Aurora:…**

**Aura:….**

**Emer-chan: Btw people!! She wrote this during school when she was SUPPOSE to be doing her work.**

**Aurora: First of all, that was AGES ago!!! Second of all, I don't ever get in trouble 'cuz I'm a little angel ^-^ So there! And… that's all… byes, minna!!! **

**Emer-chan: oh yeah, 2 or 3 months ago is SO AGES ago…ever get in trouble..goody tue shoes…ANGEL MY BUTT**

**Ikuto: their ignoring us..**

**Amu: yep…**

**Aura: im WAY out of the picture…**

**Emer-chan & Aurora: BYE MINNA!! Don't forget to R & R!!! **

**Aurora: Oh, and you spelled two wrong. *innocent look… dodges Emer-chan's death glares as the curtain closes on everyone* **


	2. greeeaaat

**Aurora here. I got an 85% score on my hearing test! Yays! Well, it's the six-month mark since I got my surgery so… yeah. Cochlear implants rule!!! **

**Emer-chan: oh yes...let everyone know everything about you Aurora....**

**Aurora: what?!!**

**Emer-chan: NOTHING!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

"And the winner is… Ikuto, with 19 points!! And your prize will be…" Amu hesitated, waiting for Kukai to finish her sentence.

"…Amu!" She whirled on Kukai, who was grinning mischievously.

"SAY WHAT?!?!?" (Emer-chan: Hahaha! Sucks for you Amu!)

Ikuto smirked and chara-changed, leaping up to the judges stand and picking her up bridal style - Amu blushed. Everybody but Tadase laughed at them; Tadase pouted like a little kid.

"Why does he always get to do that…?"

------------------time----------------------------------skip---------hop----------jump!---------------

They had all gathered back in the royal garden, where Ikuto was holding an embarrassed Amu in his lap. Tadase steamed quietly in the background, but nobody paid attention to him. Amu looked across the table to Rima, Kukai, and Yaya, the "conspirators".

"How long do I have to be Ikuto's prize, anyways?" The neko in question grinned at her.

"Well, actually… as long as I want. OW!" Rima sat looking innocent, though her favorite paperweight was conspicuously missing from her side of the table. Tadase looked amused that Ikuto hadn't dodged it, and Amu looked nervous about getting hurt. She honestly didn't want to be here if it turned into a catfight. (pun intended…)

"One month is what we agreed on." Kairi had finally opened his mouth to say something useful, even if his crush didn't like it very much.

"One MONTH?!?!?! What about my parents? What about Ikuto's parents? What about Utau? What about my charas? What about--" Ikuto gently put a finger on her lips, effectively quieting her. He looked down at her softly and drew his finger away.

"Everything's been taken care of. You won't get in trouble… I promise." Amu looked up at him, eyes shimmering, as he stared back intensely. Tadase's mouth dropped in horror… until Eru suddenly showed up for no reason.

"The love meter's going up, Up, UP!!" She did a happy dance and Tadase finally got his breath back.

"HEY WAIT YOU TWO!!!!"

Ikuto and Amu silmanously blinked, looked at him, and said "nani?"

Everyone broke out laughing again.

-----------------time--------skip----------------------and---your---point---is?----------------------

Ikuto and Amu were flying together (as Black Lynx and Amulet Heart) after picking up some stuff from Amu's room. Amulet Heart closed her eyes, enjoying the temporary weightlessness…

… and promptly popped out of the character transformation, falling towards the earth far down below.

"Amu!!" Ran, Miki, and Suu appeared, frantically trying to stop their owner's descent. Ikuto's eyes widened for a second, then he composed himself and caught the exhausted Amu just a couple yards from the ground. They continued in silence for a while, since she was too tired to do much. Ikuto looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You're heavier than you look." Amu glared at him and raised her fist.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp after this!!" He chuckled as she relaxed back against his chest, too tired to stay angry any longer. Her eyes drifted slowly shut as she fell asleep; Ikuto didn't notice. He kept flying until he heard a low mumble.

"Ikuto…" He looked down, ready to reply, when he realized that her eyes were shut. _'She's asleep…'_ Amu whispered his name again.

"Ikuto…… don't…leave…me…." And then Ikuto realized that no matter how far he ran, no matter how long he searched, he would never be able to escape what he had known all along.

--------------------------------notice----the----cameo----quote??----------------------------------

**Aurora: I put a warriors quote in there… Jaypaw is awesome. LOL.**

**Emer-chan: always go with the originals don't you? though warriors is awesome..**

**Aurora: yep!!**

**Emer-chan: your not suppose to agree with me...T_T...**

**Aurora: oh...anyways!! review please minna!**


	3. gomenasai! Minna! Nya!

**Gomenasai! Minna! But I have terrible news...and...good news I guess nya!**

**I am currently placing this story on hold...If you would like to know the reasons of why I am, see my profile! Nya!**

**I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!**

**So please, be patient with me! Minna! Nya!**


End file.
